


for charlotteschaos

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry opens up a little bitty present for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	for charlotteschaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlotteschaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/gifts).



Harry sat staring out his window watching the eagle fly closer and closer to his house. It soared into his open window and dropped a small box into his lap and flew away. He looked at the box carefully and slowly pulled on the ribbon.

Suddenly, the box fell onto the floor and started growing. The sides fell down and standing in the middle of the box was Draco with the biggest smile on his face that Harry had ever seen. Harry was quite speechless standing there as his eyes roamed over Draco's body. He saw the six pack abs that Draco had been working on, the slender waist, the hard cock waiting for Harry's lips, down the muscled legs, to the Gryffindor socks he wore. The only article of clothing he had on, Harry's socks that he left in Draco's room before they left for the summer.

"Ummm, hello Draco"

"Hey handsome. Please don't tell me you thought I would forget your birthday."

"Wow....the socks..." Harry stammered speechlessly.

"Aren't you going to come kiss your boyfriend, Harry?" Draco said as he walked forward and placed his lips on Harrys. Draco pulled back from the kiss and whispered in Harry's ear, "I hope you enjoy your present."

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old drabble that I wrote forever ago. It was written for a dear, sweet friend for her birthday. Oh and her request was "socks."


End file.
